


"A woman with questionable morals"

by wholockedpsycho7



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), NCIS
Genre: F/M, Jealous Doctor, Miranda Pennebacker is really River Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholockedpsycho7/pseuds/wholockedpsycho7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened in the basement that night in "Gone"? Is the name Miranda Pennebacker also an alias? What happens when the Doctor finds his wife at 'work'?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"A woman with questionable morals"

**Author's Note:**

> I've seen the episode on YouTube, and you need to as well if you haven't. Miranda Pennebacker is so River Song it's not even funny. I mean, come on! "His name is none of your business." Mhmm. So this has been created! 
> 
> Also, I've seen very little of other NCIS episodes. It's been a while. But I've been looking for fanfics somewhat like this, and found one. And it was only implied. So know this may not be very Gibb-sy.

Jethro sat down in a nearby chair. "So, Miranda. Going to be leaving soon?"

Miranda simply smiled and sat in one by the wall. "Maybe so. Don't know how long I need to be here yet."

Jethro nodded at the curly-haired woman. She was a strange one, that was for sure. Attractive? Oh, yes. Sexy? Duh. Not exactly a red-head, but he could consider her hair to be strawberry blond.

"I owe you one this time." Gibbs said to her.

"Yes you do, dear."

They sat in silence until a strange wheezing noise filled the air.

He looked around in confusion, and Miranda rolled her eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know what that was. I'll have to take a look later." He told her.

A loud clambering noise rang down the stairs. His hand went to his gun, and his eyebrows went up. "River!" A British voice called.

"River! What are you doing in 21st century U.S? London, understandable. No, wait. You're cheating, aren't you?!"

Gibbs motioned for Miranda to get down. She shook her head. So much for the whole 'alias' thing. And Gibbs had been a good friend...

"I'm down here, sweetie!" She yelled. Gibbs just about fell from the defensive stance he had taken.

"What was that? Shut up!"

"In the basement? I hate a basement. Where the doxies live." The voice came closer.

Miranda walked over to Gibbs. "Look, put the gun down. I know this man. He's not going to be armed."

"Then why's he in my house?!"

Footsteps came closer, and Gibbs held his gun up to the head that popped down. "NCIS. Put your hands where I can see them and slowly approach."

"River?" The man queried.

"Shut up, honey!" Miranda hissed. "Right. Hands." He put his hands in the air and walked down the stairs, surprisingly, River mused, without tripping.

"River, what's going on?"

"Another of your aliases, Miranda?" Gibbs guessed, keeping the gun trained on the strange man in the bowtie. "Something like that." She replied.

"Melody!" Another voice, this one Scottish, called. Miranda sighed. "I've told you not to bother me when I'm working." She said to the man with tweed. "Hey, your parents wanted to see you, okay? And I haven't seen you in a while."

"Down here, Mum!" Miranda yelled up the stairs. "Miranda, what is going on?"

"I told you to put the gun down, Jethro. I know these people. The only one who could possibly be carrying a weapon is Dad, and it would be a sword."

Gibbs lowered the gun reluctantly. "So what are they doing in my house?"

"Sorry. Parents wanted a visit." The Doctor explained, rubbing his hands together.

"Melody?" A red-head walked down the stairs as well. "Hey!" She said when she saw her, then rushed down the stairs and pulled her into a hug. Jethro's hand went to his gun, but Miranda just hugged her back. "Hey. How's he been treating you, dear?"

"Fairly well. Went to 23rd century Russia yesterday." She paused. "Rory, she's down here!" She yelled, seemingly as an afterthought. There were more footsteps, and Rory came down. "Hey River." He said, then came down the stairs as well.

"Miranda, tell me who these people are before I put a bullet through them."

She sighed. "Fine. I'm River, not Miranda. That's an alias, that I hope you'll keep to yourself. That's my idiot of a husband-" She pointed to the man in the tweed-"Oi!"-"This is Amy and Rory Pond."

"Oh, wow. An alias of aliases. I'm impressed."

"You should be." River said, then patted his cheek and turned to the Doctor.

"I prefer if you call me when I'm at work, sweetie."

He straightened his bowtie. "I think it's more fun this way."

"I'm not cheating for a dig, I'm actually working. Why didn't you go to my flat while I was there?"

He looked away and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we tried that, and-" 

"-and he got us in the middle of some asteroid belt instead." Rory cut in.

"Bless. Such a terrible pilot."

"Hey, I was doing it before you were!"

"Doesn't mean you're better."

Gibbs grabbed River by the elbow at that point, and brought her to the side. "Sorry, give me a second."

"Hands off." The Doctor said, pointedly glancing at Gibb's hands.

He let go, but turned away from them. "Look, I still don't know who these people are. Or who you really are. All I know is that they broke into my house and know you. I'd prefer if we didn't stay in my house."

"That's my family. I'm River." She stuck her hand out to him. "Nice to meet you for the first time."

He sighed and reluctantly shook it. "Yeah. Look, I don't like people I don't know inside my house."

River opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a loud bang. They both turned around quickly, only to see an expensive piece of equipment on the floor and the Doctor standing guiltily beside it. "Sorry. Just trying to... eh, fix it?"

Amy smirked and Rory shook his head. "Honey, I'd say you owe him some money." River told her husband.

He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out a wad of random currencies. "Um... let's see... quid, Confederate, Russian, Clomite, Raxacoricalfallipitoriusan, German... River, can I pay you back later? I don't have any 21st century American."

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a wad, the handed it over to Gibbs. "There you are, Jethro. I believe we've got to go now. I need a spa day. Be a dear and keep mine and my family's a secret, will you?" She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the cheek. "Sorry. I'll talk to you later."

With that, River kissed her husband and walked up the stairs of the basement with the odd little trio that had come down the stairs.

 _Well,_ he mused as the wheezing noise came through the air again. _Maybe there's a reason she's not a redhead._

 

 

 


End file.
